Felix DeMarco
Introduction Felix DeMarco also known as "God Eyes" is the sharpshooter and archaeologist for the Myth Pirates. Living on Jigsaw Island with his family Felix was originally intended to be a marksman for the marines like the rest of his family has been forced into doing for years because of their unparalleled vision and senses. However Felix did not wish to be forced into a fate he could not control and eventually met Mythos and the Myth Pirates. After the Puzzle arc of One Piece: Forever Dawn he became entranced by the life of a pirate and decided to join up with the Myth Pirates. Appearance Felix is a young tan skinned youth with messy white hair. Before the time skip he wore dark blue clothing with white outlines. After the time skip he wore a beige tuxedo with a red tie and brown bucks. He is also taller than he was before the time skip. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Felix is an extremely skilled sharpshooter and is revered to be one of the best in the world putting him on or possibly above the level of Yasopp. This is due in part to his family heritage. His family is descended from the greatest sharpshooter in history and as such inherited his genes. Therefore all of his family members have at least some skill in marksmanship. Felix claims that he is able to shoot down a hummingbird flying at full speed between flowers that is on the other side of the island that he is on. This has earned him the title of God Eyes. Hand to Hand Combat Master of Pistol style combat. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Myth Pirates Category:Archaeologist Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Maxr7 Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Sniper